


Campfire Song

by onehaleofanadventure



Series: JayTim Week 2017 [3]
Category: DC Comics, Red Hood and the Outlaws, Red Robin - Fandom
Genre: Day 3: Campfire/Popsicles, I don't write explicit, Implied Underage, Jealousy, M/M, Obliviousness, beach party, maybe au, so they make out a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 11:18:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11622450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onehaleofanadventure/pseuds/onehaleofanadventure
Summary: Popsicles and beach bonfires don't really mix. Some people enjoy the resulting mess more than others.





	Campfire Song

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So I'm actually really excited about this one. I think it is s cute, it's probably my favorite of the week. I hope you all love it, too.
> 
> So, just for reference that you don't really need. I made them closer in age (well probably, we don't really know exact ages for everyone...). Dick is going into his senior year of college, so ages are:  
> Dick: 21  
> Jason: 17  
> Tim: 16
> 
> I imagine Jason is a senior in High School and Tim a Junior, maybe senior, he totally could've skipped a grade.

Some days, Tim wishes he was a Wayne, he stays with them enough since his parents are always gone. The maid at Drake Manor isn’t bad or anything, but she is definitely no Alfred.

Ever since his parents found out about Bruce adopting Dick, and then Jason, they asked him to keep an eye on Tim while they were gone. It was weird at first, with Dick being five years older, but they ended up being really close. Then Jay came along. And well, they’re close. Just in a… different way.

Tim being close to the Wayne’s is how he ended up here. On the beach. At night. Crowding with a bunch of people he doesn’t know or like. Around a bonfire. In August. C _ome on Dick, it’s too hot for that!_

However, Dick is happy with this fiasco, so everyone else is happy. Well, mostly. Jay is kind of annoyed, complaining about Dick being every end-of-summer movie cliché ever; after Tim shows Jay the cooler with the secret stash of—made from real-fruit, thanks Alf!—popsicles Tim brought, he is in a much better mood.

The popsicles, though, they are the real problem here.

\---

Jason hates marshmallow. Hates them. They too sweet. And sticky and messy. And basically just fluffed up sugar. Zero nutritional value. No one should be allowed to eat them, no one!

Dick, on the other hand, loves marshmallows. Also, because he is completely cliché in everything, he demands that everyone eat smores at his graduating/last-harrah beach bonfire— _it’s a campfire Jason_ —shindig.

So when Tim silently nudges a cooler closer to him, he’s not really interested. That is, until Tim opens said cooler and digs out one of Alfred’s famous real-fruit Strawberry and Banana popsicles. After that, he’s pretty much ready to kiss Tim.

Not that Tim would let him. Tim isn’t ready for the whole coming out thing. As in, coming out that he’s dating Jason. Everyone already knows that Tim is _hella_ bisexual.

\---

Tim has regrets. All the regrets. Every single choice he has made up until this moment in his life.

He can feel the throbbing in his temples getting worse by the second. The oncoming headache is no surprise considering he’s spent the last hour—at least!—glaring at _everyone._ Seriously, everyone. Except Jay.

Stupid, beautiful, perfect Jay. Who doesn’t realize that everyone in the surrounding vicinity is leering at him. Almost full on drooling over him.

It’s disgusting. And unacceptable. Jason is his, damnit. Even if these people don’t know that.

Tim is a strategist, has a plan for every outcome. So, he really should’ve seen this coming. This being, popsicles on a beach in the summer, next to a fire, are going to melt. And quickly.

Jason, for his part, is far too intent on his popsicle to really care about anything else.

About twenty minutes ago, after the first popsicle had melted too much and slipped from the stick, Jason had taken his shirt off, making a face at the wet spot on it, and showing everyone those gorgeous abs.

Tim is pretty sure the girl sitting next to him had actually swooned when Jason twisted around to drop the shirt, showing off all his rippling muscles.

Tim internally groans as Jay licks another trail of popsicle juice from his elbow up to his wrist. Some of the people around watching shift a little, obviously thinking about something other than a healthy frozen treat.

\---

This is stupid, Tim isn’t a jealous person. He has no right—no reason to want—to punch stupid Gary or whatever-the-hell-his-name-is in the face when he _dares_ to grab Jason's shoulder as he’s sitting down next to him.

Nor, should Tim want to kill him for wrapping his arm around Jason’s shoulder as they laugh about who knows what.

Point is, Tim and Jason have been dating for years! Actual years; two of them. Tim is confident in their relationship.

It was, after all, Tim's idea not to go public. He didn’t think the media was ready for one of the Wayne heirs to be openly gay and dating the obvious, but not technically openly, bisexual Drake heir. There would be a lot of rude comments and questions. So many people would try to play it off as teenage curiosity.

But that’s not true. Tim _knows_ that he loves Jason and wants to be with him, preferably forever. He also _knows_ that Jason loves him, forever. That no one else has a chance with either of them.

That doesn’t mean Tim isn’t about one popsicle away from marching over there are kissing Jason breathless and blushing. Staking his claim for everyone to see.

Jay finally finished his popsicle and when he doesn’t reach for another, Tim breathes a sigh of relief—everyone else pouts about their show being over.

Seeing Jay lie down in the sand is acceptably less teasing, even if it does cause his shorts the slide a little higher up, showing off his fantastic thighs. Fewer people seem interested in staring at those, though.

\---

Tim is going to murder Roy. Then, he’s going to murder Dick for inviting Roy.

Roy, who is sitting very close to Jason—who is blushing so bright—and telling him just how pornographic he looked sitting over here with no shirt and juice dripping all over the place.

Tim doesn’t care anymore. Doesn’t care what he said or why it’s important. Jason is _his_!

He gets up, rocky slightly in the soft sand, and stalks passed the two logs—actual logs because Dick is extra—to where Jason and Roy are sitting. He doesn’t say anything, and knows Jason will tease him mercilessly about the caveman act later. He reaches a hand out to Jason, who turned away from Roy when Tim walked up. Once Tim has Jason's hand in his, he pulls the larger boy up, and right into a deep, _deep_ kiss. Tim keeps going, and going until Jason pulls back to breathe, panting and flushed all the way to his chest.

Distantly, he hears Roy’s “Told ya I could get him to do it!” shouted.

He also hears Dick's exasperated groan, followed by, “Timmy, you’re the one with self-control.”

It doesn’t matter. Because all he cares about right now is the small, genuine smile—the one that crinkles his blue-green eyes at the corner, the one that is only for Tim—lighting up Jay's face.

**Author's Note:**

> Oblivious!Jason is just too precious for this world! And jealous!Tim is kind of my new jam. He such a protective person, I could totally see him getting a little irrationally jealous about others hitting on his man. 
> 
> Come visit me on [Tumblr](https://onehaleofanadventure.tumblr.com/) if you want to talk!


End file.
